Blessed With A Curse
by Bl0ndemidget
Summary: A one off, involving The Twilight Character nomads, James & Victoria. How did the ferocious Victoria meet the deadly James? Written before The Offical Twilight Guide was released.


James and Victoria

(1801)

By Ellen Cable

It was time.

It was the same as every night in James Radcliff's last four centuries. The night burned with luminous life, hearts pumping fresh blood, enough to make any vampire's mouth water with new venom. Wildlife was scarce in these parts of America. But that didn't matter. He wasn't those brainwashed vegetarians who only fed on animal blood.

Human blood was his calling, his thirst, and his need. He basked in its copper scent. Allowing the burning thirst to consume all his scenes, to catch his prey, to bite his sharp teeth through that pulsing neck, feeling the warm life force pour out of an artery. Sweetness. Life.

The thought made James shiver delicately.

The moonlight shone lazily across the lush vegetation through the western parts of North Ohio. James could sense everything. North from him, a barn owl landed on a fir tree branch, folding its wings and gripping the rough bark firmly with her talons. A few meters away, a careless human was attempting to make a campfire, striking a match and cursing when a whisper of breeze snuffed it out. James smiled, full of malicious greed and hunger. He had not fed in two days. His throat felt parched and painful to touch. His lips felt delicate and tingled with anticipation. But the most obvious characteristic was his eyes.

They burned coal black, bottomless and dead as a tombstone. Full of ice. 'Hunger' they screamed. When he first fed, they glowed deep crimson.

James sighed; his breathe making shapes in the cool air.

_Do it._ A voice of the predator in his mind ordered, growling with determination and thirst. He closed his eyes for a brief second.

And gave into the bloodlust.

He pounced with super human speed and strength, at the human at the campfire. Before he could rip out her pale, fragile throat, he glimpsed a look at her profile. Shock coursed through him.

She was beautiful.

Cascades of flaming red hair tumbled down to her shoulders, like an exotic waterfall. Her skin was eerily pale, like a lily petal. She looked like a medieval princess with a tall and willowy stance.

And the eyes.

They were emerald green. Shining in the now lit campfire, like precious gems, they glittered with life and beauty. Thick eyelashes framed them fully, the aura in them emitting warmth and passion.

He just wanted her.

The electric pulse of emotion rooted into him, forcing his heels into the dirty forest ground. The girl – or women? – whipped her head round and stared at him, to scared and startled to say anything. Not even scream.

Emotions, so powerful, and buried deep into his lost human self for four hundred years, re-surfaced into his soul all at once again, forever encasing them with their feeling and life. James blinked slowly, never forgetting that feeling. Desire. Lust. _Love_. Then suddenly, the women's voice drifted into his thoughts.

"Who are you? W-what do you want?" The women's voice was lovely, a strong singing voice. It would be husky, and throbbing with emotion, if it weren't bound by fear. James tried to put his best reassuring face on, which was hard, due to the heat of desire and thirst scorching his body. He grinned.

"I'm James Radcliff. I was just going out on a stroll when I saw your campfire's light. A bit dangerous for a pretty girl likes you out alone in the forest" he tried, casually, leaning against a near tree trunk, hoping the move looked normal and sophisticated. The fear shattered in the women's eyes and she took a deep breath. Her scent was searing James's mouth, but he ignored it with difficulty.

"I'm Victoria Steel. Nice to meet you!" She flashed him a false smile and held out her hand. When James didn't take it, her smile wavered and her hand fell limply to her side. She looked a little worried, her cat like eyes dimming.

To trusting, to trusting! James scolded himself. Did she not know she was talking to the most dangerous predator she would ever encounter? No. Obviously not.

At the most inconvenient moment, his throat seared more painfully yet, and he winced slightly. He was close to breaking point. He needed blood. Now.

The women named Victoria didn't say anything, her gaze lingering on his handsome face, and unusually black eyes. She pursed her lips and waited for him to speak.

Realization shattered through James's knowledge. He knew just what to do.

Walking fluently and silent as a predator, he reached Victoria and brushed the nape of her neck, as light as a moths wing. She flinched and stumbled backwards with shock, her breath hissing in between her teeth. She glared fiercely at him, to angry for words. James pursued her, his eyes intent on the pulsing veins in her neck.

"What are you _doing_?" She growled acidly, still backing away. But before she could get a decent answer, James pounced once again.

His teeth sank into her neck. Venom flowed easily through the puncture wounds and into her blood stream.

Victoria screamed shrilly, and thrashed in James's grip, pulling at his thick hair and kicking at his legs.

She was no match for a vampire.

It took every ounce of self-control and determination to pry himself off the girl. She was howling like a wounded animal now, gripping her neck to stem the flow, and thrashing on the ground in pain and anguish. Understandable, the venom was already changing her. The sight of such a beautiful girl in so much pain made James's still heart seem to throb a little. He took her in his arms and stood in the silent clearing, carefully wiping Victoria's blood off his lips. Victoria's cries pierced the dead night all the while as James crossed through the debris and vegetation. Holding her gently to his chest, he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He murmured, just loud enough for her human ears to pick up. The moonlight shone down through a patch in the trees, eliminating Victoria's face. The emerald eyes he loved so much glittered back in response with remorse.

"I will explain everything later, when you're less breakable" his sad whisper was barely heard by Victoria, who shrieks were still agonising.

When she was almost silent, bare the soft moans she issued, James crooned to her with three words that were filled with so much love and adoration his heart seemed to throb again.

"Your mine forever"


End file.
